


Of topping Cookies and Sweet Buns

by Nohoney



Series: Sehun's Advent Calendar [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Does this count as crack? I'm not sure, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sexual Tension, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: Kyungsoo's annual Christmas baking gets disturbed by one clingy maknae.





	Of topping Cookies and Sweet Buns

Kyungsoo's annual Christmas baking was a fixed schedule in December and not even his demanding promotions, more for his latest movie than their actual comeback, would change that.

As soon as he had decided on the date, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok knew to plan their day around the appropriation of their kitchen. They had learned the hard way that it was the best to escape the dorm for the whole day to earn the suitable reward of delicious cookies in all varieties and flavours.

In just the same way his dear members from upstairs knew better than to stop by on Kyungsoo’s declared baking day. Or they should have known. There really was no coherent explanation why, just as he pushed the last tray of coconut macaroons in the oven, Sehun came sauntering into the kitchen (unsurprisingly every member knew the access code to both dorm units). And seeing the pleased grin on his face, he did so fully on purpose.

While even a barefaced Sehun – looking like he fell right out of his bed with messy hair and sleep rumpled sweater – was a truly captivating sight, Kyungsoo chose to actively ignore the younger’s presence. It was a well-proven tactic in handling the maknae’s different ways of seeking attention.

For now, Sehun still seemed to be sleepy enough to be satisfied even without his hyung’s care. He simply plopped down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island, made room for his arms on the cluttered counter and leaned his head on his hands.  


After a while of silently observing Kyungsoo at work – his sense of order always making him clean up between the different steps – Sehun knew exactly what to do to annoy Kyungsoo and claim his attention at least temporary. While skilfully pretending to not want to attract attention, he slowly reached for one of the bite-sized lemon snowballs that were still missing the second layer of powdered sugar.

However, before he could grab one of the tasty treats his hand was, as expected, softly swatted away.

“Sehun-ah! No pinching before all cookies are finished”, Kyungsoo admonished.

Of course, Sehun was well acquainted with this number from Kyungsoo’s long list of rules. After all it was one of the reasons why the other members had given up to hang around for baking day. They weren’t allowed to sneak any bites anyway.

“But, Hyung~, aren’t these already finished? They are covered with this snow dust, there’s nothing more to do, right?”, the younger whined and put his best pout on. Oftentimes, Kyungsoo wondered if Sehun was actually aware of making said pout or if it came naturally without him even being aware. He suspected the latter since on the rare occasion that Sehun deliberately tried to act cute, he failed gloriously.

“That snow dust is called powdered sugar. And there is still something more to do. And you know that with all cookies I mean all cookies and not just one sort”, was Kyungsoo’s dry answer.

“Ehh, but you’ re already cleaning up, right? It that’s your last load, then you are basically finished, right?”, Sehun was his usual persistent self.

“No, I’m not. All these cookies still need their topping. They wouldn’t be Christmas cookies if they only taste good but don’t look like it. That still takes a lot of effort, so no cookies for you anytime soon. You may leave.”

Kyungsoo didn’t expect Sehun’s reaction to be a round of (adorable) giggles. He thought his request had been stern enough. Once the younger had calmed down a bit and fanned himself to fight of a surprisingly strong blush, Kyungsoo finally got an explanation for this strange behaviour.

“Kyungsoo hyung! I know something much better that you could _top_!”, he finished with a salacious wink.

His bad pun was met with a desperate groan and no, Kyungsoo’s ears didn’t flush suspiciously.

“No, I certainly don’t want to cover you with chocolate or frosting or powdered sugar!”, was the fervent protest. Kyungsoo concentrated on scrubbing an already clean mixing bowl trying to fight off corresponding pictures flittering through his head.

Sehun smirked, once again successful in setting a trap for his hyung: “I never even said that you should _top_ me. But good to know that you consider me something much better than your sacred cookies.”

Kyungsoo was all but fuming and Sehun revelled in the delightful reactions he made his hyung show, not even thinking about stopping: “After all, you should give _top_ priority to me!”

After a strong “Sehun, if you don’t behave, I’m going to kick you out of the kitchen!”, the younger settled down a bit, back to watching his still flustered hyung. It seemingly took some time for Kyungsoo to calm down but when he focused on his work again, he successfully tuned Sehun out.  


That was until he had to get the couverture down from the highest shelf of the cupboard – a deliberate placement to prevent Baekhyun’s sneaky hands craving for chocolate. And although Kyungsoo would only admit it reluctantly, he was simply too short to reach the shelf by himself. Thinking he could at least make some use of the length of his infuriating maknae, he turned around: “Sehunnie, could you get the chocolate down for me from that shelf? I need all of it.”

“Sure, hyung. Right here, from the _top_ shelf, right?”

As he reached for the several packages of couverture, his sweater rode up allowing a sneak peak of his soft tummy and cute bellybutton. Kyungsoo forced himself to turn his back towards the younger and swiftly ignored the teasing remark.

At least, Sehun didn’t taunt him any further, but instead of returning to his seat after putting the requested chocolate on the counter, he curled himself around the smaller man’s back. Kyungsoo wanted to be annoyed but as long as the younger didn’t hinder him in his movements, he couldn’t really complain about this usual clinginess.

It was only somewhat irksome to be exposed to the additional – usually comfortable – body heat while standing in front of the stove and melting tons of chocolate. Which was why he didn’t think further when Sehun asked:

“Hey hyung, shall I remove my top? It’s getting a bit hot, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo wheezed and spluttered a not so decisive “No! Why would you even do that? Just stop clinging to me.” He wasn’t even sure anymore if that was what he really wanted.

“Tzz, if you don’t want me to remove my _top_ , I can’t stop clinging to you. After all, you are my _top_ , hyung. What were you thinking, Kyungsoo; why would I ever undress in the kitchen?”

Kyungsoo himself couldn’t tell if his next sigh was out of exasperation or a weird kind of arousal. Next year he would offer a cookieful reward for whoever would keep Sehun at bay. Even now, he was at the end of his wits and knew no other way out than to threaten the younger with food. Another tactic that was usually successful.

“Sehun, if you don’t go back to sitting over there and keeping quiet, you’re not going to get any cookies at all! Do you understand?”

At the meek “Yes, hyung” Kyungsoo nearly relented but he silently decided it was in both their best interests to quickly finish his backing to have time for his maknae and some other, ahem, activities.

Where he would usually take his time and enjoy drawing different designs on the gingerbread cutouts and artistically spreading heart and star sprinkles on colourful icing, Kyungsoo mechanically hurried along with a different aim than to finish all his baking in mind.

Only after several minutes of tense silence between the two of them Sehun dared to speak up again.

“Sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean to go over the top– ah! No no, I didn’t mean that top, I mean, I mean…I didn’t want to, to overdo it. I’m really sorry. If you want me to leave–“

Kyungsoo cut Sehun’s desperately stammered speech off, the sight of the distressed boy aroused his sympathy and he didn’t want to leave him panicking.

“It’s okay, Sehunnie. I know you didn’t mean to. And I don’t want you to leave, I enjoy your company!”

The elder’s words, soft gaze and the complementary heart-shaped smile made Sehun’s heart flutter and he answered with a crescent eyed smile just as bright.

  


The only smile that might have been brighter was the one Sehun simply couldn’t fight off as the two snuggled together that night, sharing body warmth between their naked bodies.

As usual, the maknae had come out on top – or well, the bottom, but since that was where he wanted to be it would still count as top, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the series for the prompt 'cookies' - I'm surprised that I actually had enough time to write even though it's not the weekend ＞ω＜ I get the feeling this series is all about Sehun sabotaging the other members' Christmas - oh well, why not :D Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing this!
> 
> In case you are wondering about the title: Sehun is a sweet bun. Because he is sweet and he has a nice bun. (ಠ‿↼)


End file.
